


the spell you've got on me

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: if there's one thing lee hongbin doesn't need, it's han sangyhuk pestering him while he's trying to prepare for exams in his NEWT classes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hyukbin hogwarts au smut?? i got lazy at the end srry happy new year *runs away*
> 
> hb is a 6th year and hyuk is a 5th year so maybe a little bit of an underage warning??

if there’s one thing lee hongbin doesn’t need, it’s han sanghyuk pestering him while he’s trying to prepare for midterm exams in his NEWT classes.

he can hear the gryffindor knocking on the door of his dormitory, and he knows it’s him. sanghyuk is one of the only non-ravenclaws that can answer the sphinx’s riddles without hesitation, and one of the only idiots in the school who’d think of bothering him at a time like this. annoyed, hongbin stops writing, looks up from his work and glares at the door, as if it’ll make the knocking stop. but sanghyuk persists, and hongbin lets out an exasperated sigh.

“go away sanghyuk.”

for a moment, there’s a pause, and hongbin actually thinks that sanghyuk has listened to him for once. of course, it’s never that easy, and just as soon as it had gone, it’s back again, louder this time, followed by the sound of his muffled voice behind the door.

“open up, lee hongbin, or i swear i’m going to break your door down--!”

and that sends hongbin rushing, slamming his quill against the desk and tripping over his own robes. he swings the door open before slapping his hand over sanghyuk’s mouth, pressing him against the wall parallel to his dorm. “chanshik is sleeping and if you wake him up i am going to kill you.”

sanghyuk grins behind hongbin’s hand. it’s only when he’s sure sanghyuk is going to stop shouting that he brings it down, letting the younger student speak freely to him.

“i thought i was your boyfriend, not chanshik.”

hongbin merely rolls his eyes before heading back into the dorm with sanghyuk in tow.

“don’t bother me if you’re going to stay in here. i have work to do,” he says before slumping back down into his chair and picking up his quill. he slicks his hair back stressfully, sighing as he starts to write again, filling a sheet of parchment with note after note.

sanghyuk just shrugs before lying on hongbin’s bed, watching as he works. it irks him, how sanghyuk has his own exams to be worried about, but instead he’s here, neglecting any kind of studying in favor of… this, instead.

“i just miss you. i haven’t seen you in a long time, you’re always studying.”

hongbin pauses again, giving sanghyuk a look of disbelief. “you can’t be serious.”

“i am--!” he says, sitting up from how he’s lain across hongbin’s bed, made himself comfy. “i only see you at breakfast in the morning. do you even eat lunch and dinner anymore?”

hongbin scoffs. “i’m busy. i have to get good grades on my NEWTs.”

“you have to pay attention to me or i’m going to die. don’t neglect me.”

the look that sanghyuk gives him is somewhere between a pout and a look of anger, and hongbin really isn’t sure to make of it. he knows he hasn’t been spending much time with the other but… sanghyuk knows how important this is to him. he knows just how much he needs to pass these classes. time together could wait, he had decided.

but here’s sanghyuk, right in front of him, and he’s decided otherwise. he needs attention, and he needs it now, apparently.

hongbin takes a good, hard look at the younger student. he’s already discarded his robes upon hongbin’s bed, and his dark hair is already disheveled and messy. he’s got the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and his red and gold tie is loose around his neck. the ravenclaw can’t deny how good sanghyuk looks like this, lying upon his bed with pouty pink lips and tight slacks hugging his legs--

“no,” hongbin says, stopping himself, shaking his head and turning to face his notes again. “i need to focus sanghyuk. stop distracting me.”

he continues to write, though his concentration is lost, too focused on the male behind him.

“distracting you?” sanghyuk says, and _fuck_ when did he get so close? he’s right at hongbin’s ear, lips pressed to the shell, and his hand on hongbin’s shoulder. the older male jumps a little in his chair, nearly knocking the bottle of ink off the desk. “is that what i’m doing, hongbin-hyung? am i distracting you?”

“you’re a little shit,” hongbin says, jerking away from sanghyuk’s touch. he’s not going to be swayed that easily.

but apparently, neither is sanghyuk. before he can pick up his quill again, sanghyuk is in his lap, legs straddling his thighs and arms wrapping around his neck. sanghyuk looks down at him with this look in his eyes and hongbin almost _melts_ just like that, but… no. he can’t.

“hyung, please..? come on, i need you…”

sanghyuk’s voice is coy and seductive, and hongbin is surprised that he’s not a slytherin, because with the way he speaks and acts, hongbin’s sure he could pass as one. his fingers brush softly at the hairs at the back of hongbin’s neck, and the ravenclaw shivers under his touch.

“sanghyuk, can’t this wait--? i really have to study and you know it, i promise we can do something later--”

“no,” sanghyuk replies, voice firm and demanding. he rolls his hips down gently against hongbin’s, and it sends him gasping in surprise. “i want you now. you’re not wriggling your way out of this one, babe.”

hongbin shivers at his tone, swallowing heavily. “but.. chanshik--”

“looks like you’ll have to be quiet then, huh?” sanghyuk says as he takes a quick peek over at hongbin’s napping roommate.

“you…” hongbin struggles to find the words to say, settles for searching sanghyuk’s eyes instead. he’s smug, and hongbin almost wants to shove him off his lap and deny him completely but he knows that won’t fare well at all. not to mention how tight his pants suddenly feel, thanks to sanghyuk’s weight upon his lap. he merely sighs before he’s setting his quill down, hands coming to slide upon sanghyuk’s hips. “you fucking suck.”

sanghyuk only grins. “you love me.”

hongbin doesn’t even get to reply, because before he can even blink, sanghyuk is bringing his lips to press firmly against his. a little gasp escapes, but hongbin quickly melts into his touch, fingers moving from his hips to the tie around his neck, in a feeble attempt to draw sanghyuk closer to him. the kiss is needy and harsh, too much teeth clashing, but hongbin doesn’t really care, especially as his boyfriend slicks his tongue into his mouth. he moans softly, rolling his hips up and tightening his tie into his hand.

sanghyuk keeps his hand on hongbin’s cheek, stroking it gently as he continues to kiss the other, tugging at his lower lip before diving in for more. it leaves hongbin breathless, craving more of the other until he’s got nothing left to give. once sanghyuk pulls away, he sucks in a deep breath, lips swollen and red, bitten and plump.

“fuck,” sanghyuk whispers as he pushes hongbin’s thick robes off his shoulders. he steals kiss after kiss from his lips, like he’s addicted, like hongbin’s got him under a spell that keeps him wanting more. then his fingers tug at his tie as he stands, gently dragging him with him and pushing him down on the bed. he grins slyly as he moves and straddles him once more.

“sanghyuk…” hongbin whimpers, fingers needily starting to thread sanghyuk’s tie off, tossing it across the room. he hastily works at his shirt next, undoing the last few buttons before sliding it off, admiring the broad expanse of his shoulders, chest and abdomen. he eagerly sits up and sucks at sanghyuk’s collarbone, wanting to leave a deep purpling bruise against it. the sound that sanghyuk makes in response has his head reeling, heart swelling with pride.

“fuck yes, mark me…” sanghyuk growls, a hand coming to press at the back of hongbin’s head. his voice drives hongbin crazy, pulling away and left with only a second for air because then sanghyuk’s lips are on his again, slick and wet, sending his cock throbbing in his trousers.

he’s about to speak again, when there’s a soft groan from the bed across from them and-- _fuck_ \--.. both of them freeze for a moment, watching as chanshik stirs in his sleep. he shifts in his bed, but as far as they can tell, he’s still fast asleep, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he takes. hongbin breathes a sigh of relief.

“gonna have to be quieter than that, i guess,” sanghyuk chuckles as he tugs on hongbin’s tie, starts to undo his too. his shirt follows before the younger is pressing him against the plush sheets, moving down his body and spreading his legs so he can sit between them. that’s when sanghyuk dips down to press his tongue to hongbin’s abdomen, licking a stripe up from his navel to the valley of his chest. so much for being quiet, because hongbin les ts out a needy whine, arching up into his touch as his fingers tighten around the pillow at his head. sanghyuk grins before capturing a pert nipple into his mouth.

“god, yes--” hongbin hisses, gasping as sanghyuk sucks. sanghyuk knows how sensitive his nipples are in particular, and he almost wants to curse him for being such a tease, but when it feels this good, he really can’t complain. “more, please--... stop teasing, you ass--”

sanghyuk chuckles, nipple captured between his teeth as he pulls at it, tugs gently before releasing it. “mmm, see? knew you’d like this.”

“shut up,” hongbin says, brow furrowed.. “shut the fuck-- _oh_ \--!”

in that moment, sanghyuk’s hand presses at the front of hongbin’s pants, groping at his bulge, relieving some of the tension below. his reaction only brings sanghyuk’s grin wider, and hongbin can’t muster up another snarky reply.

“come on. we both know you’d rather be pinned underneath me like this instead of with your nose buried in those dusty ass books.. would rather be moaning my name instead of those spells you go over every _fucking_ day…”

for emphasis, sanghyuk grabs harshly at his cock again, marveling at the whine that it draws from hongbin’s throat. all this is now is pure torture, sanghyuk proving just how weak hongbin is for him. at this point, hongbin just prays that chanshik doesn’t wake up, because there’s no way that he can keep quiet like this.

 

“tell me you want more, or i won’t give it to you,” sanghyuk says, leaning down to whisper in hongbin’s ear, hand sliding into the front of his pants.

“i want more-- _fuck_ sanghyuk, please give it to me..”

and sanghyuk delivers. he pushes himself up so that he can properly work off hongbin’s slacks at a record pace, his briefs too. he brings one leg over his shoulder and sinks his teeth into hongbin’s thigh. hongbin has to press the back of his hand against his lips to keep himself from screaming out loud.

from there, sanghyuk kisses along his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his aching length. hongbin is so close to begging, but he swallows it down, waits until that sinful moment when sanghyuk finally wraps his lips around his cock.

when it does come, hongbin is sure that he loses his mind. fuck studying, fuck NEWTs, anything of the sort. sanghyuk has full control over his mind, body, and heart, and in this moment, the only thing that they want is sanghyuk, _sanghyuk, sanghyuk, sanghyuk._

“ _sanghyuk_ \--” he chokes out as the gryffindor sucks at the head of his cock, perfect lips around the tip. he likes to tease, and it has hongbin arching into his touch, aching for more. sanghyuk, eager to please, slowly begins to bob his head up and down, taking his length into his mouth. the wet, hot feeling of sanghyuk on his cock-- fuck, hongbin can barely bare it. his brow creases, sweat on his forehead.

“please, fuck, i want you now, baby--..”

sanghyuk looks up, amused at his words. his releases his cock with a pop before he’s licking at his lips, mouthing softly at hongbin’s thigh. “mmm, such a good boy… you want my dick that badly?”

hongbin nods, and sanghyuk smirks, sitting up and undoing his belt. it falls to the floor with a thud, but hongbin pays it no attention, too focused as sanghyuk frees his own cock, removing his pants and boxers and stroking tenderly at it. hongbin licks his lips eagerly.

“we gotta get you prepped first… don’t want to hurt you, after all..” sanghyuk says, and it’s probably the sincerest thing he’s said so far tonight. hongbin chuckles breathlessly, watches as his boyfriend reaches into the nightstand to grab the lube -- “you’ve been here too many times,” he says, and sanghyuk laughs as he slicks his fingers, bends hongbin in half until his puckered hole is in sight.

“definitely too many times,” he replies as he slicks a finger teasingly at his hole. hongbin gasps; it’s cold, but definitely not a foreign feeling. his finger circles the rim before he’s pushing it in, and hongbin let’s out a loud, lewd moan in response. his own hands come to hold his thighs up, keep himself in place for sanghyuk’s convenience.

“god, you’re so tight, hyung… when was the last time you let me fuck you..?” sanghyuk says, raising his brow.

“i don’t know, just-- please, another,” hongbin replies mindlessly, already far too comfortable with the stretch sanghyuk provides. the younger hums before he’s adding another, pushing it in slowly alongside the other, sliding them out and thrusting back in. he scissors hongbin wide open, and hongbin writhes needily on the sheets, so eager for more, eager for what’s to come.

“more? or are you ready for me now?”

hongbin swallows hard, head thrown back on the pillows. “i’m ready for you… fuck me, please..”

sanghyuk grins, slowly pulls his fingers from his hole before he’s leaning back down, stealing a quick kiss from hongbin’s lips. he drags the tip of his tongue teasingly against hongbin’s lower lip, pulling away with a little sigh and sitting up once more.

“i want you to ride me,” he says.

 _fuck._ hongbin swears he goes breathless for a moment, heart pounding fast in his chest because the thought of chasing his orgasm, riding sanghyuk’s cock to completion, it’s almost too much for him to bear. he nods uncontrollably, sits up to switch places with sanghyuk. as the other lies down, hongbin comes to straddle his waist, stroking sanghyuk’s cock and positioning it at his entrance.

“fuck…”

hongbin is breathless, sinful lips parted as he finally sinks down on sanghyuk’s cock, the other male filling him perfectly. his palms are flat on his chest, and sanghyuk’s fingers grip gently at his hips, tightening as he feels hongbin’s walls clenching around him.

it feels so good to finally be filled like this, sanghyuk stretching his tight walls. he’s suddenly grateful to the other for being such a nuisance, convincing him to find this release, relief he’s been so desperately craving. it only takes a moment, but soon he’s lifting his hips until only the tip of sanghyuk’s length is left in him, haphazardly sinking back down and letting out a wild moan.

“yes, oh fuck-- sanghyuk,” he cries out as he begins to properly ride him, bouncing up and down on his dick. sanghyuk rewards him, meets each movement with a roll of his hips, thrusting into his lover. his fingers dig into his hips, keeping him steady because heaven knows hongbin can’t do it himself.

“yes baby, so good… such a good boy,” sanghyuk whispers softly, cheeks all flushed and red, eyes heavy and lidded as he watches hongbin ride him from below. the usually calm and collected ravenclaw suddenly looks so wrecked and needy, and he feels pride swelling in his chest, knowing that he’s made him this way.

with each thrust, slam of his hips against his, hongbin can feel his mind slipping away. only sanghyuk can make him feel this good, can make him feel like he’s falling apart all while piecing him back together again. he leans down to kiss him, and this time he doesn’t care how sloppy it is, how badly their teeth clash and their tongues slick against each other, he simply craves sanghyuk in every way possible.

a gasp escapes when sanghyuk finally finds that special spot in him, and sanghyuk smirks, angling his hips to meet it everytime. hongbin mumbles a soft “there” upon his lips, tangles his fingers in his hair.

he’s so close, it’s maddening. sanghyuk is close too; he can tell from the little stutter in his hips as he tries to keep his pace. at this point, hongbin’s too far gone to care anyways, a mumbling mess with his lips pressed to sanghyuk’s skin. he holds him close and sanghyuk does the same, arms wrapped tightly around his back as he fucks him, the slap of skin against skin and their mingled moans far too loud in the tiny space.

and then hongbin is cumming, seeing white as his release splatters between their chest, smears against sanghyuk’s abdomen. he muffles his moans against sanghyuk’s shoulder, sobbing against it as the younger fucks him through his own orgasm, releasing inside the other with a soft cry of his own.

exhausted, hongbin flops down on to sanghyuk’s body, struggles to catch his breath. he loosens his hold on him, though it still feels too stuffy, too suffocating, sweaty, sticky bodies pressed together that he can barely enjoy this post-sex haze. still, hongbin ignores it, only whines softly before pushing himself off, nudging sanghyuk softly so he can push the blankets down, bury them both underneath them. sanghyuk lazily throws an arm over his body, and hongbin clings tiredly to his side.

“better than studying, huh?” sanghyuk says, grinning playfully. hongbin swats gently at his abdomen.

“shut up. you got your wish, hope you’re happy now.”

“mmm, i am. would like to just lie here with you a little longer. one round of sex doesn’t make up for weeks of lost time. you ride my dick better than wonshik rides a broomstick, by the way.”

another swat to his abdomen. sanghyuk merely chuckles before drawing hongbin closer.

“i mean it though. lie here with me a little longer, okay?”

at that, hongbin smiles, relaxing into sanghyuk’s side. studying could wait a little longer.


End file.
